The World Never Seen
by xXx ALittleBitOfFaith xXx
Summary: In this story, the wizards of Waverly meet Percy Jackson and gang. What happens when Kronos decides to mess with these young wizards...
1. Chapter 1

A/N

Hi! This is my very first fanfic, and I hope this is good. I am sorry for any OOC's or spelling & grammar. This is pretty much about if half-bloods & wizards meet.

Disclaimer- I do not own Percy Jackson & Alex Russo (etc)

**7/2/12 I'm trying to revise this story, so yeah, :3 I can't believe how bad it is!**

* * *

Alex POV

"C'mon guys, we're going to be late!" my annoying mother called.

Why do we have to go on this stupid picnic again?" I complained.

"We are going to have some family bonding time. I picked this wonderful spot; I saw it on the way home. It has some beautiful strawberry fields and we can't be bothered, because there's no one there!"

"I don't want to go though; I have to live in the same house as them, why do I have to spend even more time? Aren't I put through enough torture?"

"Alex," she said, in her disapproving motherly tone, "They are your brothers, when you're Father and I am gone, which won't happen in awhile because I'm so young, healthy, and beautiful," she added, "It will only be your brothers with you. And as your mother, I don't want you to be like your Aunt Meg."

"Mom," I groaned, "Missing one picnic is not going to make me like Aunt Meg."

She rolled her eyes at me. "You're going on the picnic, Alex. Why do you have to be such a pain sometimes? It's either the picnic, or you can have no magic for a month. Take your pick.

"Fine then. Let's go on your stupid picnic. Nobody wants to go anyways, besides you. Justin just wants to make out with Juliet, Max could careless, and Dad rather just sit on the couch while eating potato chips."

Justin, Max, and Dad all looked around guilty. They knew what I said was true.

"I said we're going on this picnic, Alex. What don't you understand? When you are a mother you don't have to have family picnics, but for now we do, because I am your mother." She replied, raising her voice.

"C'mon Jerry, help me pack. We're leaving in 20 minutes, so get ready."

* * *

Percy POV

It's always the days that seem the most normal, which actually make them abnormal. It just seemed like there was nothing to do. I mean, I tried to hang out with Annabeth, but she was too busy with her drawings and Grover was collecting some new half bloods for the camp. Everyone just seemed so busy. Except me, this did not help my ADHD at all. Today was just a do nothing day.

"Percy!" A camper said, running toward my cabin… I think one of Demeter's children, "There's just been a prophecy!"

"What did it say?" I asked.

"I don't know go, but Chiron wanted you to know. I'd go and talk to him." With that said, the camper ran away.

I ran up to the Big House. Chiron was there, with Annabeth and Rachael.

"Chiron! What did the prophecy say?" I asked.

"Hello Percy." Chiron said, greeting him warmly.

"_Three unexpected visitors will come across the spot._

_You shall be turned against powers of Merlin. _

_Wishing you were dead, they'll plot. _

_Humor, Smartness, Stubborn too. _

_All will help with the clue."_

"Well, what does that mean?" I asked.

"They say that prophecies have more than one meaning, but this one seems pretty straight forward." Annabeth replied, thinking hard. I could almost see the gears turning in her head.

"That's true." Chiron said, "I guess for right now the best thing is to look out for these 'unexpected visitors.' I just wanted you to know to keep an eye out, anything suspicious. A quest will probably begin soon, so get ready for that too. "

Percy nodded, before heading back to his cabin, thinking about the prophecy.

_Merlin? Isn't that about King Arthur and stuff? The knights and the round table?_

"Ehhh, there isn't such thing as magic. Otherwise someone would have told me. I mean, I've been here for so long, plus with all the people here, if there _was _magic, someone would have told everyone." Percy said to himself, shrugging off the thought of magic.

* * *

I know that was a horrible prophecy right? Please R&R, thank you. Advice would be nice. Flames are accepted, but don't get out of hand please.

**7/2/12 A/N So I hope to revise all chapters. Of course, I could probably revise this more, but I want it to stay at least somewhat where it used to be, to remember where I was and how much I've grown. If you couldn't tell, I've added much more dialogue, a bit more content, but it's still pretty small, it probably could have used a lot more content.**

**I just want to thank you all though, it was really amazing that I actually did get readers from this story, it was really heart warming. And even at random times, like two years later I sometimes receive reviews :3**

**Also, placement wise within the two story lines, Rachael had to the oracle, so that would mean after the fift6h book, but Heroes of Olympus never happened. As for WoWP, I added the part about Justin and Juliet, so it had to be when they were going out, before the wizard competition, and when she left…**

**But yeah, thanks!**

**xXx ALittleBitOfFaith xXx**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I must thank, wolfgurl21 for your favorite of my story Sorry my chapter was short…. It looked very long, until I saw it online! I will try to make them lonnnnnger.

Disclaimer – don't own Percy or Alex (etc…)

**7/2/12 Revised.**

* * *

POV Alex

I should be used to the New York City traffic, but it took forever to finally get to the picnic spot. There was nothing there for miles, just strawberry fields.

"We have to wait a couple minutes… for your father…" my mom stopped as I looked at my struggling father trying to get up the hill with the magically expanded picnic bag (most of it was for Dad). That's what he gets for thinking exercise is walking over to the kitchen cupboards to refill his chip bowl when watching the Mets.

"Honey, why don't you and your brothers explore! Have a bit of fun!" It took mom a bit over 15 minutes to shove us away, but dad was still not up. Figures as much.

Taking my mom's advice, we started to explore. After 20 minutes of hiking and seeing nothing but strawberries, in dead silence, my brother spoke up,

"This is soooo boring," my brother Max began, "Let's make this a bit more fun."

He had a smirk, which meant nothing but trouble. With a zap of his fingers we saw a whole new world. It wasn't just a strawberry field. There was a portal door type thing, glowing with magnificent force. You could see it definitely came from a strong power source.

"Max! How did you do that? You shouldn't be doing magic here, you don't known if there's anyone here, that saw." Justin scowled.

"Justin! Does it look like anyone is here? No. So it's not like anyone is going to tell besides Mom or Dad, but I mean, it's not like they'd be surprised." Max said.

"Well then, what is the portal? Hmm? You'd get it ton a lot of trouble is Dad saw that." Justin said, "You know what? I better tell him." He then spun on his heel, turning to the way we had come.

"What! Justin! My man, don't. Don't you want to see what that is? I mean I didn't know how I did that. I just wanted to enlarge the strawberries, because I thought it may be a better house than that pumpkin…"

"Hey! What's that scribble in the right corner?" I asked, trying to get their attention. They can waste their time anytime they want, but not mine. Mine's too valuable.

Both Max and I looked to our older smarty-pants brother, Justin.

"As your brother, I can certainly tell you…. I have no clue. This is Ancient Greek, I can tell you that. And no one in their right mind would learn that now. It's too unpractical." he answered.

"It means 'Welcome to Camp'" we all swiveled around to meet the voice, but no one appeared.

"Well, Okay, that does it for me…. Let's go!" saying that Max stepped into the portal like door.

"Ah, no you don't not without me" I answered, "C'mon Justin!" He didn't budge from his little patch of grass. He just stood there like a boulder.

"Fine, we'll just have to push you." Using all my might (and Max's too, although it wasn't much), we finally got him to fall into the portal door. Max followed Justin. I looked both ways and slipped in myself.

* * *

Percy's POV

The prophecy was the thought running through everyone's head as we sat there. I get the fourth line, and that's about it…. I sat on the bench along with Chiron, Annabeth, and Grover_. Humor_, that's simple, Connor and Travis. They always pull pranks and make people laugh. _Smartness_, well, that's a bit tougher, I mean I know it would be an Athena kid, but there are tons! It would probably be Annabeth or Malcolm. _Stubborn, _would be the hardest though. There's a lot of stubborn demigods, There's Annabeth, Clarisse, there might be one from the "_unexpected visitors", _Thalia (A/N The hunters are here for a visit), and Nico.

I must have been thinking really hard, or seeing illusions because next thing I knew there were three kids. One was a short boy, probably 14, with curly brown hair that went to his ears. Next to him was a girl, about my age, 16 (year after TLO) with her hair up in a tight pony tail, her black hair flowed to her middle back. She had brown eyes, staring intensely at Chiron. Another guy stood next to her, with black short hair. They looked like a positive correlation line graph (Yeah, Annabeth's helping me in math), smallest to tallest.

Everything in the world stood still. All the campers stopped their activities; just standing there like statues. So did they. We looked at them, they looked at us. I mean, this was so surprising. How can these three measly teenagers pass through our borders? They didn't look like demigods… I mean, where was their satyr if they were? No one moved or spoke for what felt like 20 minutes, until finally, one, the older one spoke up.

* * *

How was that? Was that good? I hope you enjoyed it, please R&R, same rules apply from last time, you may flame, but don't get too out of hand. Was this one longer? I hope I will probably update every 2 days or so.  
**  
7/2/12 A/N Like the last chapter it has a bit more speech content and such, but nothing major. **


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! Thanks for the subs! I want 1 review before I go on though…. It isn't that tough, right? Just an "I love it", "Please update", "This is horrible", "Delete this story and never write again", I'm okay with any of them (even the last one, because I am such a terrible writer, I am just a reader with ideas). After reading the story over again, does the character (Alex especially), seem too OOC?

Disclaimer- Nope I don't own anybody…. Only myself…. And I'm not even sure about that…..

POV Alex's

We were crammed into the Hermes' cabin right away. It seemed weird that the Greek gods were real…

_Flash back_

"_We some in peace," my brother said slowly, as if we were talking to aliens, that's what you get from a brother that's in an alien club. Lame. _

"_Who are you?" some dude with intense green eyes and messy black hair asked._

"_J-Justin R-Russo," my brother said quickly. _

"_and you are…?" the guy asked looking up to me and Max. "Alex and Max Russo, but you can call me Maximillion, that's what my Mom calls me" my brother answered. _

_He whispered something to some guy with legs as a horse (Creepy right? But after I saw Justin's vampire girlfriend, werewolf girlfriend, and didn't he have a centaur girlfriend? I wasn't shocked by his legs… Maybe they were wizards too?) . They were very quiet. I could only hear them barely. Saying stuff like: "Greek…... Mother… alive…. Father… or…Mortal."_

"_Um…excuse me, is your dad dead?" some girl with wispy blonde hair asked me. That was an odd question… _

"_No Why would he?" _

_They started whispering again. I started to chant, "Some are evil, some are kind, but now all must speak their mind." (Spell used from Alex's Choice Season 1, Episode 7). _

_The magic took over there bodies. Everyone stared at me like I was the weirdest person on the planet. _

"_I think they're all mortals, they can't be demigods," one spoke up. Everyone turned toward her. She got red in the face. _

"_I like Annabeth Chase" the boy said. Everyone turned to him. "Why am I saying this!" he questioned. _

"_Perseus__, it's a truth spell. Don't think about anything." That guy with four legs said. _

_The chatter soon picked up. I hope they didn't think we were wizards that would blow up our cover. _

"_I'm a wizard!" someone exclaimed. The chatter stopped. We all cocked our heads to see who said it. I softly cursed… That's the one thing about truth spells. That happened to me at Gigi's tea a couple of years ago when I tried to go the spell. _

"_As in Merlin, wands, and flying carpets?" the Blondie asked. _

"_Yeah" her smile started to turn upside down, as she talked to the other people. _

_There was something about a prophesy, Rachael, and something else. I didn't understand what the heck they were saying… _

I hope this was good! Remember 1 review = 1 new chapter


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Right now, I have 3 reviews, which means 3 new chapters. You don't have to review until after the 6th chapter (by the way).

Disclaimer – I don't own anything

Kronos POV

The stupid demigods have no use with them! I will take them... with their skills; I will once again be the ruler of the world (Evil Laugh)! I need to get out of this "hole". I just need someone to come this way…

Percy's POV

"….because of that, we need someone to go to Hades' realm, and stop Lord Kronos." Chiron finished. We all looked at Nico.

"Fine, I will lead this quest," he said, "I want Percy and Justin Russo to go with me."

Why in the world would he want Justin to go on this quest? He's never been on a quest before!

"He's still a wizard, not a demigod, so he can't be hurt by our monsters or celestial bronze weapons, but has magic to help us," Nico answered before going to his cabin to pack.

"Do you accept?" Chiron asked Justin and me.

"Yes" we answered.

Max's POV

Why do Justin and Alex get all the attention? Justin gets to go on a quest, and Alex already has friends. The only people that ever talked to me (besides Alex and Justin) was that horse dude. Charon? No. Laron? No. Chiron? No. That's a silly name, so it couldn't be. Maybe… nah. I guess I will just call him horse dude. Anyways, horse dude and a voice in my head. The voice (I going to call him Voicey), Voicey, was very nice. He was very cool, and could read my thoughts. Wasn't that so cool!

Alex's POV

This place is odd. After living as a wizard, odd is rarely used, but this place… is an exception. I've been feeling strange lately. I keep getting nightmares. It's the same thing; I see a pit and voice talking to me. Telling me stuff like "Come Alex, to my side. I will give you everything you've ever wanted… come to me," type of stuff. I thought about telling it to someone, but they would think I'm crazy. Nobody really likes us; we're "outsiders." The only kind of friend I've made is this girl in the Hermes cabin, Nicollette.

"Excuse me. Are you. . " she looked to her note card, gosh was my name so hard to remember? "Alex Russo?"

"Yep"

"Okay," she looked at her note card, again "Alex Russo, your brother is missing."

A/N Yes a cliff hanger! I will probably upload a new chapter soon (Thursday or Friday)! Hope you enjoyed it!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N next chapter is up! I hope this is good. Sorry if anyone is OOC!

Disclaimer – I don't own Percy, Alex, Max, etc (and Sweet Pea & Herman C. that was from Bud not Buddy)

Max's POV

Yeah, so I ran away. No biggie. I want to do something with my life; I don't want to be known as the humorous (but also VERY good looking) and dumb Max. Who wants to be in this boring camp anyways? Not me. All you do is learn about boring Greek stuff, it worst then our wizard lessons! Yeah, there's sword fighting, but no one challenges me, because their weapons don't hurt me. I wish they would die, all of them, every last one, so it could be the same way it used to. It will never EVER be the same though, that's what Voicey said. He told me to go to Los Angles, California; from there he would tell me what to do.

Alex POV

I stood there, like a statue for a minute, although it seemed like hours.

"Y-You're saying M-Max is g-gone?"

"Yeah, but don't worry, we have our 2nd best demigods on the quest."

"Who?"

"Annabeth daughter of Athena, Thalia daughter of Zeus, and you can go if you want to, otherwise, Cl-"

"I can go!" I blurted out.

"Okay, you're going to need your wand, book of spells, or whatever you use to work your magic, besides that nothing, since you can't get hurt. They are leaving in 15 minutes, so I'd hurry to the Thalia's Tree," she said, before jogging off.

Briskly, I walked toward Thalia's Tree. There stood two girls, Thalia and Annabeth. Although I didn't know them personally, they were famous around here. They helped save Olympus or something.

"Hi, my name's Annabeth, this is Thalia, and you must be Alex." Annabeth stated.

"Yep" I answered, popping the p.

"Do you know anything about your brother's disappearance? Did he say he was going to leave? Was there anything suspicious about him lately? Also, does he talk to himself a lot?" Thalia said and shivered after the last question.

"No. Not really, he said he hated this place. I don't know because I haven't been around him lately. Yes, at night he would talk to himself really quietly." I answered.

Annabeth and Thalia looked at each other with a worried face.

"Is anything wrong with him talking to himself?" I asked.

"It depends who he was talking to." Annabeth paused "It could have been Kronos.

Percy's POV

Right now we were in Grand Rapids, Michigan. . Nothing was very eventful. We should get there in 5 days, with Nico's speeding. Yeah, we were going be car. We decided to stop here for the night. It was a place called Sweet Pea.

In the room, it was a small little place, with 2 rooms. When opening the door, you would find a TV and a fold-out bed/ couch. Farther back was a mini fridge and counter top. Opening up to the next room, there was two full beds at opposite sides of the room, with a TV facing them. There was also a small bathroom near the corner of the room. This place used to be a restaurant, but after this famous guy, Herman Calloway or something, pasted away, they've been getting less customers, so they decided to make it a hotel too.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N this is your last "free" chapter. For the next chapter, I am going to need another review. **

**Disclaimer – I don't own anything **

Annabeth POV

"L.A. here we come!" sang Alex as we walked through the airport.

People were buzzing around, not noticing anything, which got me thinking, how come monsters haven't attacked us yet… It was quite odd. Up on the big screen it read "Airplane 42 LA 10 minutes"

"Guys we have to go! We are going to miss our flight!" I yelled they looked up from their dazed stare and started running along with me to the long line.

"Tickets please?" the flight attendant asked.

We ran past her, flashing them as we sprinted away.

By the time we got on the plane all of us were panting heavily. Thalia looked green. Oh well. Now that she's going to her father's realm, she'll be better. I was wrong, very, very wrong.

Thalia POV

_Breathe in, Breathe out, repeat. Breathe in, Breathe out, repeat. Just don't look down. Think about making fun of Kelp Face and Dead Boy when we get there before him. Breathe in, Breathe out, repeat. _

Percy POV

Although blurry, I could see it. There were monsters, 12 in each line, with at 12 in the outer circle, one decreasing with each line, circling around two people. One was very tall, while the other was a little taller than half of the other man. I saw Annabeth, Nico, Thalia, Alex, and Justin with our swords, ready to fight.

"Percy, Percy, PERCY! WE HAVE TO GOOOOOO!" someone yelled into me ear.

"What the HECK!" I screamed.

There I saw Nico and Justin packed for our trip to LA whop-Dee do.

"C'mon, we could get to Pierre, South Dakota!"

"Okay, I'm up!"

"Good!"

The car was pitch silent when we got up in the car. I sat in the left side passenger seat, Nico at the wheel, and Justin in the back. Justin wasn't a bad kid; he was just really silent… I wonder what he is thinking…

Max's POV

I have to get to "Voice" or Kronos as he wants me to call him, before the others get me or get to Voicey before me. I wish it could be easy, but for a 14 year old, I can't drive or have enough money for a plane, train, or ship. I decided to go on a plane, with the luggage. It was a bumpy ride and stinky animals. There was all these names on their bags, and they're was all weird names. I mean Thalia and Annabeth? Who would name their child THAT? I heard a blast of thunder and a shock of lightning, which hit me, right in my stomach. I got fried. Steam rose from the tips of my burnt hair as my clothes had ashes on. Next to "Thalia" and "Annabeth" was this weird name, "Alex Russo" odd right? It seemed so familiar and strange at the same time. I hope I never meet those people; they might have been the ones that burnt me to crisp. They should get shocked by lighting, see how much that hurts. I wouldn't even care if they died. _Good Max. Keep thinking negative. Your getting closer to me, and I.. I mean we will rule again! _

"Yes Master"

Thalia POV

After puking for every 10 minutes, I had no more puke to puke. I looked up to Annabeth. She looked scared. Alex was sitting on the other side of me, near the window, listening to music on her I pod touch. Suddenly, there was a big BOOM! Followed by a shock of lightning, it struck, right near our plane.

**A/N Don't forget to R&R! Flames are accepted, but none out of hand. My last week of school is next week, so I will probably update by Thursday. **


	7. Chapter 7

A/N Disclaimer – I don't own anything!

**4 days later (from last chapter)**

Percy POV

We got to Los Angeles in five days, just like I said. We met up with Annabeth, Thalia, and Alex. They filled us in about Max. I must say, he is not as dumb as I thought he was, to be able to escape, without being seen. We walked into Hades' Realm together. It was dark and gloomy. Imagine a cave, with all those pointy things, bats, and water dripping, times that by 10, and you get the _SLIGHTEST _I idea what it is like. It is a nice happy place, right (maybe for a child of Hades)? We rode the boat with Charon (no pay, courtesy of Nico). The next thing I knew, it was like my dream, two people (well not exactly), Kronos and Max, farthest away from us, and monsters surrounding them. Kind of like a band. The conductor was Kronos and Max, the monsters were the band players, but you would have to switch it around (so the conductor was in the back).

Alex POV

Justin and I pulled out our wands, as the others pulled out their weapons. The monsters could not hurt us, but Kronos and Max could.

Everything went in slow motion, but tons of monsters charged at us.

There were Minotaurs, furies, harpies, chimera, hellhounds, Cyclops, hydras, manticores, demigods, and mortals.

The first line came over. They were very easy to beat. Each person had 3 people/monsters to fight off. I got stuck with a few wimpy kids, it took two minutes _tops to_ finish them. After finishing that row, we went on to the next row.

As it progressed, it got harder. It almost reminded me of "Around the World" game, because after finishing one person you go to another.

By the time we got to Kronos and Max, we were a mess, a hot sweaty mess. Everyone was panting heavily. Although 6 against 2 (technically 3, because Mr. D. said gods and Titians count as 2) this was going to be tough fight.

Kronos did not say anything, personally, he was just in a mummy case, but I heard about what Percy saw when Luke got him out of the Tartarus. My brother, Max looked at me with an evil grin.

"Hello Alex, nice to talk to you again," Max said in an icy tone.

"Max," I hissed.

"I rather you call me by my real name," he paused, "Kronos."

A/N Sorry it took sooooo long. I wrote this in Study Hall. School is officially over, so I will be able to update quicker! I am sorry it was really bad; I wasn't good at a fighting scene, so I kind of skipped the good parts!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N I thank PercyWizardFan, for telling me to describe it more, I am not a great writer, but I will try to add more detail. I have no idea what so ever to write now, so this will be really bad, but I already finished the last chapter. Since this is happening, I will probably do one-shots for awhile. Alright, on with the story!

Disclaimer – I don't own anybody

Alex POV

"Kronos," I hissed. How could he take over my brother's body? Doesn't he have his own body to be in?

"Yes, Alexandra," "Max" looked like the Cheshire cat, a wild big grin, and huge eyes. I stood there stunned. Just last year, he had started a big war, how could he be well, and into another body already? Percy also told me how they had won, would Max have to sacrifice himself too? (A/N I decided to make this the last chapter, just right now.)

I heard a faint voice in my mind, was it Kronos again? No, it couldn't be, it was calmer. It grew louder as the time went on.

"Goodbye Alex!" Annabeth called to me, "We'll see you soon!"

With that, everything went black.

* * *

"It's time to go to school!" I opened my eyes.

"Honey, get up! You're going to be late for your first day at Goode High!" my mom said with that excitement in her voice.

I looked around my room; I saw my purple fluffy walls, my bejeweled lamps, cluttered desk, and everything else. It all looked the same. I was in bed. I wasn't at the strawberry fields, Los Angeles, the underworld, or Camp Half Blood. How did I even get into room?

I quickly got changed. Max and Justin were sitting at the counter, eating their cereal and toast, while sipping on orange juice.

"Well Max, I'm glad your better!" I began.

"Yeah, that flu was awful. I kept on getting horrible dreams about dem-I mean people, yes people," Max replied.

"You mean demigods?"

"Those things that were half gods?"

"Yep"

"Well then yes, it was a very odd dream."

"But it wasn't a dream, it was real! Don't you remember?"

"Yeah, in my DREAM! Alex, I'm not that stupid, I know you try to trick me, but that won't work this time" Max yelled and walked away.

"You believe me, right Justin?" I asked

"Sure Alex, sure" Justin replied, before walking away.

* * *

"Bye Mom!" I called out before heading to school. It was a new year. I already saw the school before, when they had an open house. It was like a regular school, with regular hallways, classes, lockers, etc. It almost looked like my old school, dirty green lockers, old hag teachers, and a million and one snotty kids. _Keep on thinking about school, not about…_

Urgg… no one believed me, but I knew it was true. I couldn't be lying, because it was so realistic, no way could it be a lie, no-" CRASH_! _

"Oops! Sorry!" someone said, it sounded familiar…

"Are you new?"

I looked up. There stood Thalia, Thalia, the demigod.

"Y-Yeah, my name is Alex, Alex Russo" I stuttered.

"Cool, the name is Thalia Grace." Thalia said.

"Welcome to Goode High!" Thalia greeted me.

"Don't I already know you?" I asked.

"Well, now you do!"

"No, from somewhere else!"

"Maybe at the mall?"

Don't you already know me? You're a demigod, daughter a Zeus, along with Annabeth, Percy, Nico, etc. What about Camp-Half Blood! Don't you remember!" I yelled.

"No! You must be over reacting."

"No I am not! Gosh, won't anyone believe me?"

I stormed away, but not quick enough to hear Thalia and Annabeth talking.

"I ...bad…yeah…the…mist…not have covered…Alex…like…Dodds…Percy…yup"

I smiled to myself, I guess demigods are real, and maybe it wasn't a dream… I wonder how it ended… Maybe tonight I will "dream" about it, and find out.

A/N I got the idea of dream thing from the Wizard of Oz (I just finished it in theater). I hope you enjoyed. I know the end was kind of rushed, and I probably could have made the Wiz thing in a different chapter, but I decided not to. Please Read and Review. Bye!

~OwlsofWisdom~


End file.
